Traditional local area networks (LANs) typically have a central server that acts as a controller and coordinator for data traffic among the clients in the network. Communication between clients in a traditional LAN typically does not occur directly from one client to another. Instead, data might be sent from a client to the server and then from the server to another client. The server might also handle the logging in of clients, the synchronization of the activities of the clients, and other centralized control functions.
As an example, if multiple players are playing a game on a traditional LAN, control of game-related functions might be coordinated by one or more servers. Players might join a game by logging in to a login server. Activities in the game might then be controlled by a central server. The central server might maintain a set of tables that keep track of current and future players, scores, histories, and other game status details. The central server might also coordinate communication between the players. That is, instead of the players communicating directly with one another or directing actions directly toward one another, messages or actions might be directed from a first player to the central server and from the central server to a second player.